


Raining Down

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Germany 2019, crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Nico's car crashes during the driver's parade in Germany.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Raining Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my 100th Formula 1 story! I can't believe I have written 100 stories already! Here is a story which is set in Germany 2019 whereby Nico's car crashes during the driver's parade. In my story 'drivers parade crash' , Nico is featured and barely mentioned and someone commented asking what happens to him. I decided to do a different story where Nico is at the centre. In saying that, this isn't my best work but I have left the ending in a way that you can make up what happens in the future because I will not be adding on any other chapters. I hope you enjoy this and please leave comments! Thanks again to everyone who has liked or commented on previous stories! Much appreciated!

Many of the drivers were oblivious to the rain that was beginning to build outside as they gathered ahead of the drivers parade. Most of them were either standing talking to one another along with their press officers or they were giving out autographs to the kids. They all knew that today was going to be a tricky day due to the rain but they just had to deal with it. No one could control the weather. 

They all made their way outside and towards their chauffeur driven cars. Some of the drivers had umbrellas with them and others had to settle for putting their hoods up over their heads. Many of the drivers were sitting in the passenger seat of their car whilst the likes of Charles Leclerc and the Red Bull drivers as well as a few other drivers were sitting up on the car and had their feet resting in the seats. 

The cars began to start up and slowly but surely, the drivers were on their way around the track.

Most of the drivers were busy waving to the fans and so they weren’t entirely paying attention to what their chauffeurs were doing. 

That was until the rain picked up and the track got wetter.

Both cars holding the Williams drivers were sliding around. In fact, George had moved to sit down in the passenger seat and put down his umbrella so he could hold onto the car as it was drifting so much.

Nico could see that the car in front which had Carlos inside went wide at one point and so he hoped his driver would take it easy. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done.

The rain was getting heavier and everyone was soaked, the track wasn’t getting any better either. 

Carlos’ chauffeur had to break very suddenly as the car ahead went wide and so Nico’s chauffeur moved the wheel to avoid contact. It meant that the car went skidding off the track and it didn’t stop because the ground was so wet. The car ended up being jolted by the kerb and it spun around before being turned over and landed next to the barrier. 

Immediately, there were medics running around.

The cars that had been behind Nico’s car stopped abruptly on track. Lance jumped out of his car and ran towards Nico’s car which was resting upside down by the barrier. 

Carlos also made his way over, having stopped his chauffeur when he heard screeching behind and he felt sick when he saw his ex teammate’s car skid off the track and go into the barrier.

The medics held the two drivers back as they needed a truck to get the car turned back the right way round.

“Oh god.” Murmured Carlos.

It was a while before a truck managed to arrive and other people gathered as they attempted to turn the car over.

“I don’t think you two should be here.” A marshall had told the two drivers.

Carlos glared at him.

“We want to make sure he’s alright.” He said, seriously.

The marshall moved away, knowing that he was losing an argument.

An ambulance arrived on the track at the same time the car was turned over. Both men, the driver and Nico, were unconscious. Carlos swallowed thickly and Lance gasped.

They were both checked out by the medics and were gently lifted out of the car so they could be transported into the ambulance. There were frantic calls from the medics in German and Carlos was annoyed that no one was saying anything. A marshall was standing beside Carlos and Lance as they observed the scene.

“What’s going on, are they alright?” Askd Carlos, concerned.

“They’ll have to go to hospital, we can’t tell how serious their conditions are.” The marshall replied.

Carlos ran a hand over his face with worry. Lance bit his lip nervously.

“I saw Nico’s car swerve to avoid your car, I told the driver to stop. I just wanted to help.” Murmured Lance.

Carlos looked at the young Canadian with sympathy.

“Kimi’s car went wide and the driver had to break.” Said Carlos, softly.

Lance looked around the track and found that the only vehicles that were around were Nico’s car as well as the truck and ambulance. There were no other cars about and Lance knew that the drivers were probably told to return everyone to the paddock. Lance knew that he and Carlos wouldn’t be allowed to go to the hospital but he didn’t really want to go back to the paddock. 

Nico and his chauffeur were eventually transported into the ambulance and soon they were on their way to the hospital. The marshall turned to them, phone in hand.

“Do you want a lift back to the paddock?” He asked.

Lance looked at Carlos who shook his head.

“I’d rather walk.” The Spaniard mumbled.

He walked off and Lance followed at the back of them. They slowly made their way back to the paddock, walking in silence as they tried to take in what had happened.

They were aware of the fans taking videos and rushing out of their seats to get a closer look at what had happened. Carlos wanted to tell them to leave everyone alone but he just kept on walking. 

It was chaos when they made it back to the paddock. There were press everywhere and journalists with microphones asking questions. They ignored them and made their separate ways to the motorhomes.

They were the last to find out that the FIA had made the decision to cancel the race as the rain was still heavy but most importantly out of respect for Nico and the driver. 

Most of the teams began to pack up early. The Renault team made their way to the hospital to keep updated on their driver. 

People were rescheduling flights because there was no post race debrief or anything to go over. 

Carlos couldn’t change his flight so he decided to go to the hospital. 

He found Max and Daniel pacing around the reception area.

It was clear they had not received any news.

A few hours later, a doctor met with the three drivers as well as Cyril who had been at the hospital too.

“I’m afraid to say that Mr Hulkenberg’s condition is very serious.”


End file.
